Finding Voice in Verse and Chorus
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: A Colleciton of Freeverses. Chapter Five: siriusmarlene.
1. Alice

_**She wanted to be special. **_

(just like them)

She wanted to be KNOWN for something.

(something someone would love)

* * *

Lily was the **perfect** one.

With f^i^e^r^y hair

And eyes like *j*e*w*e*l*s*

(emeralds, rich and vibrant)

Everyone loved her

_So_ smart

_So_ talented

* * *

Marlene was the popular one

With golden hair

And icey blues

(her personality was warm as f^i^r^e)

All eyes were (always) on her

* * *

Mary was the quiet one

That captivated with her beauty

(than r-e-e-l-e-d you in with her voice)

Chesnut hair. hazel eyes.

Didn't match the beauty inside.

* * *

Emmaline was vivacious

Always the LIFE of the party.

Even poor Remus loved her

(Even if she drove him crazy)

* * *

Dorcas was unique one

Her raven hair was short

And her socks never matched

She was just herself

And **everyone** was okay with that.

* * *

Alone in the Dorminotry

Alice stared into the mirror,

what was so special about her

(nothing)

She was clumsy

...Forgetful...

She wasn't as_ beautiful_ as Lily

Or as _popular_ as Marlene

She couldn't captivate with her eyes

(or with her voice)

She wasn't much for being WiLd

(_she was acutally rather_ boring)

She wasn't comfortable in her own skin

She was never herself

Because what was there to love?

* * *

She wanted to be known for something

(anything)

* * *

If she wasn't mistaken, she never would be

Because what was so special

About a girl

With short black hair.

Dull brown eyes.

Who could barely stand her own ground

(nothing)

(

N

O

T

H

I

N

G

)

(She would always be the invisible one.)

* * *

an. well I'm not sure how I feel about this, I liked how the beginning was going, but I don't know if I like the end. I hope someone enjoys it! Haha. This was for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Bonus - write a freeverse with Alice Longbottom, Cho Chang, or Louis Weasley. I used the prompts mirror, clumsy and mistaken.


	2. DeanLuna

**Like Sugar, Like Candy, Like a Drug.**

* * *

His mind was spinning

r-e-e-l-i-n-g

how could he f-a-l-l for _her_.

(he would believe it, if it were anyone but _her_)

He couldn't understand it

_Couldn't fathom_

How he could have feelings for her.

She was Loony Lovegood, after all.

she was nice

(even a bit pretty)

but she was CrAZy

The thought was **laughable**

Yet he couldn't _deny_ the way he felt.

The way his heart would flutter

Whenever he saw her golden hair

(not to mention those gorgeous blue eyes)

He had spent so long

(so many years)

Making fun of her

With her crazy ideas

(those stupid wrackspurts)

and those stupid radish earrings she would wear.

Now he thought differently

He saw a different side of her

(being stuck at Malfoy Manor will do that..)

She wasn't so crazy

She was good company

She kept him alive

(when he felt like dying)

She was his only comfort

(for months)

She was sweet.

She was smart

(he now understood why she was in Ravenclaw)

She was his saving GRACE.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He couldn't control his feelings

He knew, during those months, he had only scratched the surface

Only began to learn about his classmate

(he needed to know more)

He was addicted

(like sugar, like candy, like a _drug)_

_And he didn't want to kick the habit._

* * *

Word count: 223

Not my best, but it was my first time writing these two… but when I saw the prompts… I couldn't help myself. This is for Cheeky's Drabbles, bonus, write a freeverse, I used Dean…obviously Dean/Luna… prompts: scratch(ed), stop, golden, fall, spinning + the Insane Prompt Challenge prompt #3 – sweet.

Reviews make me smile =D


	3. Roger

When did _everything_ change?

(or was it always like this?)

(could I really have *{imagined}* it all?)

when did loving you become a _chore_?

(s-l-o-w, tiresome,_ tedious_)

When did I realize our love lacked passion

(where am I supposed to seek fulfillment?)

* * *

I remember brushing your h-a-i-r away from your neck

Leaving a =t=r=a=i=l= of

k

i

s

s

e

s

that caused you to giggle like a school girl

(then again, you were _**just** _a school girl)

(and I was just the boy having my way with you)

I remember how the s^u^n on your skin

(your wind-blown h-a-i-r)

Took my breath away

(now you _merely_ seem like **any** other girl)

_**When did I become so **_bored _**with you, love?**_

* * *

I remember holding you all n*i*g*h*t

(and **_praying_** I'd never have to let you go)

I still think you have pretty "(eyes)",

(as blue as the ~o~c~e~a~n~)

But I no longer drown in them.

Your voice used to sound like a beautiful melody

(a _siren's_ song)

But now, it seems to have lost its r-h-y-t-h-m and **charm**

I used to feel a _jolt_ when I made you mOan

(Fingertips brushing against smooth ivory)

Now my fingers g-l-i-d-e, but I feel nothing

I used to long to feel your body )pressed( against mine

Now I feel no desire to draw you near

_How did everything change?_

(when I never {thought} I could love you less?)

I think you know

(how could you not?)

(there is no -connection- left)

I can tell by your lips

(they are saying no)

As I overtake them for (1)one(1) last kiss

(I feel nothing)

(and I don't think you feel anything either)

And it's just proof the f^i^r^e^ is out.

(the _ember_ has turned to **ash**)

I'm sorry; love, that it couldn't last

Someday, will s*p*a*r*k*s light the f^i^r^e again?

_Maybe_

**(maybe not)**

Until then I wish you the BEST

(there is nothing left)

(at least not for me)

I loved you once,_** I swear**_

But nothing lasts forever

* * *

**Word Count**: 329

**an. I'm not sure if I like this or not. **It's from Roger's point of view… I wrote it with Roger/Marietta in mind but It could imply anyone, really. (Well anyone with blue eyes!)

This is for:

**Camp Potter**: Day Two: Arts & Crafts – mandatory prompts: wind, blue and maybe, maybe not. Optional prompts: less, was it always like this, and saying no.  
**Minor Character BC: **fingers. (Roger) (69 stories)  
**Favorite Hogwarts House BC: **Pretty Eyes

******I proofread but I'm not perfect. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I might have missed while editing.


	4. AboutRegulus

You want nothing more than to be with him

But a simple OglanceO causes you to tremble

You are broken, fragile

And he is a knight in not-so s*h*i*n*i*n*g armor

**BOLD**, _courageous,_ simply ^sinful^

Yet he takes your breath away-

(forever the **good** girl)

(no wonder you'd fall for the **bad** boy)

But you are nothing compared to her

She is _everything_ a Slytherin ^p^r^i^n^c^e^ could want

**Raven's wing hair** and eyes like t*o*p*a*z and i,c,e

She is stunning and she knows it.

(why would he even look your way?)

With mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes

You are lifeless compared to her

Just ...dust... in the w~i~n~d

She's a goddess and you a mere mortal

(a ^q^u^e^e^n^ and a p.e.a.s.a.n.t)

He will **never** notice you

And maybe it's for the best.

(even if it causes your heart to break)

You never |stood| a chance

Not with him

You will forever be in the **dark**

(forever, in the **shadows**)

Hoping for a light to s*h*i*n*e on you

Just so he will notice

Because even if it is _wrong_

**you love him anyway**.

* * *

**Word Count**: 183

**an:** I wrote this with Regulus in mind. You can decide who the girls are. (although I wrote it with Alice and Emma in mind)

**This is For**: Camp Potter Day 4 (_First Aid_): Angst. Mandatory Prompts: tremble, in the shadows and fragile.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter. I did proofread but I'm not perfect. I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**_Reviews make me smile =D_**


	5. siriusmarlene

**i.**

you are the _lady_

he is the **knight**

_any_ girl would be lucky to have him

with that charming smile

and his s*p*a*r*k*l*i*n*g eyes

he is **beautiful**

although he would _scoff_ at the term

he is your p^r^i^n^c^e

your happily ever after

**ii.**

how wrong you were, little princess

he is not kind

not your knight in *s*h*i*n*i*n*g* armor

he would make you a fool

just **use** you

and then leave

he is not your p^r^i^n^c^e

it is all an i-l-l-u-s-i-o-n

(**a** **fantasy)**

**iii.**

she is perfect

she thinks so ^highly^ of you

with your handsome face

(and oh-so-charming attitude)

she will be the next one

(a great accomplishment)

your five-minute-fantasy

and then you will be gone

iv.

she is smarter than you thought

you should have known

(she wears that blue and bronze so well)

she saw you for what you really are

_reckless_

trickster

**heart-breaker**

she will **never** be yours

* * *

an. this is for the similes make me smile competition. I was given siriusmarlene and the task to write about fantasy and reality. if it's not clear parts i&iii are the fantasy ( i. being marlene and iii. being sirius) and ii&iv are the reality (ii being marlene and iv being sirius.) I had fun writing this, then again I'll never turn down writing siriusmarlene. :)

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. I do not own sirius black or marlene mckinnon. this is for entertainment only, and is a non-profit piece :). I proofread everything, but I am not perfect and I do miss things. I apologize for any spag mistakes.

hope you enjoyed this little freeverse.


	6. nevillevictoire

**i. neville **

It is wrong

But you don't care

**She is beautiful**

_Delicate_

Like a flower

(With the heart of lioness)

She is broken

You want nothing more than to ease her pain

She falls into your waiting arms

She is angry

_Hurt_

**Lost**

Broken

You want to piece her back together

You want to show her

**What love really is**

You know it's wrong

But you don't care

She cries,_ slow, painful sobs_

(Her head buried in the crook of your neck)

_-I didn't know where else to go.- _

_-It's okay, I will always be here for you-_

(You mean it too)

You run your fingers through her silvery-blonde curls

You want to _cry_ for her

But she needs you to be** strong**

He broke her heart

(Betrayed her trust)

You want to show her that not all men are like that

_-Hush, hush- _

You whisper in her ear, soothing her

The crying ceases

You hold her in your arms

You know it's wrong

But you don't care

You pull her closer

You kiss her lips

she is** exactly** what you need

(she reminds you so much of _her_)

you just can't help yourself

and when she returns your kiss

your heart leaps with joy

_she is the answer to your prayer._

* * *

**ii. victoire **

you stand before the mirror

everything is different now

you examine yourself

kiss-swollen lips and red, puffy eyes

but there is a _gleam_ in your eyes

one that was **never** there before

you feel loved, _beautiful_, **strong**

you feel like a woman.

You don't feel lost anymore.

You don't feel broken.

You feel_** alive.**_

The way he touched you, kissed you, held you.

It made you realize.

Just how _beautiful_

How **strong**

You _**really**_ are

**He** loves you.

There is _passion_

A **fire**, burning.

It's all so new to you

But you can't imagine anything better

You feel whole.

_He is the answer to your prayer._

* * *

**iii. neville **

when she returns to bed, you hold her in your arms

you kiss her face, hold her close

_-I love you-_

You whisper

You know it's wrong

(she's so young)

but you don't care

you have never felt a feeling like this

(not since Hannah

and now Hannah is gone)

Victoire is_ different_

**Stronger, bolder, vivacious**

But she is also_ gentle, kind, passionate_

They were of two different words

(But oddly similar)

Her blue eyes flutter, closing

_-Sleep, love.- _

She does

You hold her through the night.

**_Some prayers find an answer_**

* * *

**Word count: 415**

For: Camp Potter (Arts & Crafts WK3) - hush, hush. mirror. sleep.  
Challenge: I'm Falling In Love Again - Neville/Victoire.

hope you all enjoyed this.

disclaimer: i own nothing. sorry for any mistakes I missed. I proofread but i'm not perfect.


	7. charliekatie

She needed to be in _control _

All he wanted her to do was _let go. _

f-r-e-e-f-a-l-l

so he could catch her

of the edge of a cliff she would stumble,

but he would be at the bottom

with o-u-t-s-t-r-e-t-c-h-e-d arms

waiting to _catch _her.

F

O

R

E

V

E

R

He would protect her

Carry her

Embrace her

_**love her **_

_**forever **_

They were made for each other

Of that he was certain

Two pieces of a puzzle

Torn, broken, scarred, pieces

But together they fit

Oh so perfectly

Together they could heal

No more torn, broken scarred pieces

They could be whole

Together

If only, if only

She would let him catch her

Hold her

Protect her

Love her

If only she wasn't afraid to fall

If only she would realize

Believe

He would be there to catch her

Then they could be together

forever

and they would watch the sunset

**Orange**_yellow_red

By the ocean

and the stars shine

b*r*i*g*h*t*l*y

as they lie in the grass

forever he would be hers

and she would be his

if only she would _let go._

**FOR:**

**CAMP POTTER: **first aid wk. 5

**ULTIMATE PAIRING DRABBLE COMPETITION: **charliekatie: ocean.

**MINOR CHARACTER BOOT CAMP: **orange.

word count: 221


End file.
